


Звёздный мальчик

by runningfromariptide



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Can Be Out Of Character, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drama, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), M/M, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromariptide/pseuds/runningfromariptide
Summary: Мальчишку из участка он встречает абсолютно случайно на пути к городской базе — тот сидит на корточках перед велосипедом, лица не видно из-за длинных волос, перед ним — перекорёженный велосипед, «обнявший» фонарный столб. Про себя Ниган усмехнулся - должно быть, водить с одним глазом неудобно. Жалости к пацану он не испытывал, зато интерес был, и, остановившись, мужчина заговорил.





	

Когда Ниган входит в помещение, шестёрки затыкаются, начиная исследовать внезапно ставший очень интересным пол, покрытый пеленой сизого сигаретного дыма. 

Каждый из них хоть раз жмурился, вздрагивал, ощущая на своём затылке воображаемый удар Люсиль, после которого черепная коробка раскололась бы с отвратительным для человеческого уха треском, обнажая собственное содержимое.

Так трещат шкатулки, сейфы, двери квартир, что они обчищают — конечно, только они. Ниган никогда не занимается подобными мелочами, ведь он — тяжёлая артиллерия, под его взглядом, презрительно-насмешливым, смешивающим с дерьмом, сдуваются даже самые бывалые гангстеры. Ниган выезжает на сделки и переговоры, налаживает отношения с поставщиками и клиентами, он — харизматичный лидер, диктатор, держащий всё под своим контролем.

Но одной летней ночью всё идёт не по плану.

Небо за окном гуталиново-чёрное, беззвёздное. В мегаполисах настоящие звёзды заменяет неоновое мерцание многоцветных вывесок, жидкокристаллические табло экранов и плавленное металлическое мерцание фонарей. Свет полосами падает на тонированное стекло бронированного джипа, везущего Нигана к набережной, где должна случиться встреча с поставщиками ливийского оружия. Мелкая сделка по сравнению с остальными — в ней «Спасители» лишь посредники между ливийцами и канадцами. Ниган совершенно не обеспокоен — ласково сжимает в правой руке гладкую рукоять Люсиль и вдыхает густой, терпкий запах кожаного салона.

На набережной уже ждут машины остальных «Спасителей», приехавших пораньше, чтобы убедиться, что боссу ничего не грозит. 

Ниган выходит из машины и расслабленной походкой идёт к складу, где уже ожидают ливийцы, но дойти не успевает — с отчаянным визгом сирен полицейский патруль вспарывает ночную тишину. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, мужчина достаёт из кобуры пистолет, убирая Люсиль в чехол за спиной — в возможной перестрелке она была бесполезна, Ниган хоть и обращался с битой профессионально, но пытаться отбивать ею пули — глупость, да и только. 

Матерясь, он отступает обратно к джипу, «Спасители» пакуются по своим машинам. 

Часть из них на случай подобной ситуации готова остаться и проложить дорогу Нигану — босс должен выбраться в любом случае, остальное — неважно.

***

На базе Ниган рвёт и мечет, отчаянно выискивая предателя. Некоторые «Спасители» были схвачены, и лишь это удерживает мужчину от того, чтобы не размозжить голову первому попавшемуся — лишние потери. 

Ниган вызывает их по очереди, одного за другим, сканирует своим фирменным взглядом, выворачивающим душу наизнанку, улыбается, и, в целом, выглядит и ведёт себя весьма положительно, но каждый знает — это всего лишь трюк. За внешней приветливостью и доброжелательностью скрывается неоправданная, нечеловеческая жестокость. 

Ниган раскалывает их, как орехи, одного за другим, и с каждым новым посетителем кабинета улыбка на его губах становится всё шире.

***

На следующий день Ниган заявляется в участок — блистательный, как всегда, с Люсиль в кожаном чехле за спиной. Бита, названная в честь покойной жены — его фирменная карточка, символ власти, словно скипетр монарха. 

Шериф Рик Граймс, недавно занявший пост, в своём возрасте (он явно старше сорока) ещё полон юношеских мечтаний о справедливости и мире без преступности, в котором мафии, конечно, не место. Ниган скалится ему пугающе, облокачивается на стол и просит попридержать коней — пока просто просит — и заниматься собственными делами. Оснований для его ареста нет никаких, у шерифа связаны руки, но он дерзок (забавный малый) и не собирается отказываться от своих первоначальных планов. Мафиози пожимает плечами и выходит из кабинета. 

Направляясь к выходу, небрежным взглядом исследует пространство участка и натыкается на удивлённый и напуганный взгляд глаз, которые можно было бы сравнить с оленьими, если бы они не были ярко-голубыми. Точнее он. Один глаз. Второй был скрыт повязкой. Мальчишка, почти ребёнок, тонкий и патлатый, с обедом в бумажном пакете — чей-то сынок. Ниган ухмыляется ему, и пацан отворачивается.

О встрече он, конечно, забывает, до той поры, пока не начинает копать под шерифа Граймса, который с завидной маниакальностью продолжает портить «Спасителям» все дела. Самым, наверное, худшим из его вмешательств становится испорченная сделка с колумбийцами. Да, шерифа можно было бы просто убрать, но Ниган не был бы Ниганом, если бы поступил именно так — ему хочется сломать неожиданного противника, поставить на колени, показать место. Развеять по ветру все мечты о справедливости. 

Начинает он с мелочей — убирает сотрудников участка, одного за одним. Словно крысы в чуму, они дохнут на своих заданиях, один за другим. 

Ниган не торопится, ему нравится эта игра — за одного из своих брать одного полицейского. 

Ниган игрок, и ему интересно, как долго продержится Граймс.

***

Мальчишку из участка он встречает абсолютно случайно на пути к городской базе — тот сидит на корточках перед велосипедом, лица не видно из-за длинных волос, перед ним — перекорёженный велосипед, «обнявший» фонарный столб. Про себя Ниган усмехнулся - должно быть, водить с одним глазом неудобно. 

Жалости к пацану он не испытывал, зато интерес был, и, остановившись, мужчина заговорил.

— Эй, парень, помощь нужна? — поинтересовался он с усмешкой, исследуя взглядом лицо обернувшегося к нему парнишки.

***

У мужчины, остановившегося рядом с Карлом, было знакомое лицо. 

Он видел его в участке — широкоплечий, высокий, от него буквально веяло опасностью. Карл тогда замер, уставившись на незнакомца, как малолетка, и тот, повернувшись к нему, словно почувствовав внимание, ухмыльнулся. 

Карл в тот момент явственно ощутил себя мышкой, попавшейся на глаза кошке по собственной глупости. Быстро отведя взгляд, Граймс пошёл к кабинету отца, но, не выдержав, обернулся на полпути. 

Пугающий незнакомец не смотрел вслед, и это вызвало странное чувство разочарования и облегчения пополам. Теперь же он, этот выглядящий словно головорез и король одновременно тип, стоял рядом, на фоне светло-голубого неба и обшарпанной многоэтажки.

— Я… — Карл хотел сказать «справлюсь сам», но потом посмотрел на остатки своего велосипеда, подаренного отцом на День Рождения, и тяжело вздохнул, — было бы здорово.

Мужчина улыбается ему ровными белыми зубами, и Карл растягивает губы в ответной улыбке, однако всё ещё чувствует себя неуютно в компании человека, имени которого не знает до сих пор.

— Вот и отлично, — тот подхватывает велосипед и ставит его на искривившиеся колёса как надо. В отличие от Карла, ему это ровным счётом ничего не стоит, — можешь звать меня Ниган, пацан, а как мне звать тебя?

— Карл.

— И куда тебе помочь отнести эту развалюху, Карл? Ну и кучу хлама ты из неё сделал, будь я твоим отцом, руки бы тебе оторвал, — беззлобно заговорил мужчина, не обращая внимания на то, что мальчишка явно чувствует себя неуютно.

— К тому дому, там живёт мой друг, — к собственному удивлению, Карл подхватывает нить разговора, — а Ниган - это настоящее имя? — интересуется он. Несмотря на улыбчивость и разговорчивость мужчины, тот выглядит, как настоящий бандит, а имя «Ниган» звучит как-то неестественно. Поэтому Карл бы не удивился, если бы новый знакомый оказался преступником, а имя, которым он представился, — выдуманным.

— Нет, ненастоящее, — посмеиваясь, отвечает Ниган, и его улыбка становится хитрой и заговорщической, — но, я надеюсь, ты никому не расскажешь об этом, как и о встрече со мной, парень. Что с твоим глазом, кстати?

Не успев оправиться от шока, что его догадка может оказаться правдивой, Карл онемел от нового. 

Глаз. 

О нём, обычно, люди спрашивали по-другому — с толикой бесящего сочувствия и жалостью, обязательно наедине, во время разговора по душам. Ниган же спросил так, как будто это была какая-то ерунда. Для него оно так и было. Вопрос — удовлетворение любопытства.

— Не повезло на задании с отцом четыре года назад. Мой отец - полицейский, — Карл отвечает искренне, заинтригованный личностью Нигана. Тот совершенно не похож на других его знакомых — он странный. Странный, и, наверное, немного безумный, и очень умный — за его насмешливым поведением кроется бесстрастный наблюдатель. Это видно по внимательным, тоже смеющимся, глазам, в которых сокрыта сдержанная холодность. Как солнце в зябкую и ветреную погоду тоже светит на небосклоне, но всё, что ты чувствуешь — озноб от скользящих по лицу воздушных потоков.

— Аааа, — понимающе отозвался Ниган, — твой отец, видимо, работает в участке, к нему ты приходил, а? Таскаешь обеды по велению матери, как заботливый сынишка. Понимаю.

— Он - шериф, — в голосе Карла мелькнули ноты гордости. Он действительно гордился отцом. Рик был честным, справедливым и отважным человеком. Возможно, не идеальным, но он по-настоящему старался для него и матери.

Лицо Нигана не изменилось, но голос стал таким же холодным, как и взгляд:

— Мы пришли, — он опустил велосипед на дорожку, пересекающую лужайку перед домом, — рад был познакомиться с тобой, Карл.

Мужчина пошёл в обратном направлении.

Карл был бы не Карл, если б бегом не забросил велосипед в гараж друга и не последовал бы следом за новым знакомым — тихо, как мышка, оставаясь незамеченным. Слежка удалась, правда только до огромного забора, ограничивающего частную территорию, с камерами, напичканными по периметру. В том, что Ниган был опасным типом, не оставалось сомнений, но он стал для Карла приключением.

***

Выйдя с территории базы ближе к вечеру следующего дня, Ниган обернулся удивлённо — этот шерифовский сын, Карл, видимо, решил шпионить за ним.

— Эй, пацан, — вместо приветствия с угрожающей улыбкой подошёл к мальчишке, — ты знаешь, что здесь везде камеры слежения, не боишься быть пойманным?

— Нет, не боюсь, меня не за что ловить, — Карл улыбается ему смело, будто совершил какой-то чертовски геройский поступок, вычислив место, в котором дохрена времени проводит его новый знакомый, — чем вы здесь занимаетесь?

«Налаживаю, блять, торговлю наркотиками, переговариваясь с такими же аморальными ублюдками, организовываю работу игорных домов и получаю отчёты сутенёров,» — мысленно выругался Ниган. 

То, что этот мальчик здесь отирался, ему не нравилось, хотя бы потому что однажды кто-то из его парней мог устроить тому взбучку, заметив околачивающимся около базы. Привлекать внимание папочки-шерифа - мешать делам. Нехорошо. 

— Думаю, тебе лучше не знать, по крайней мере, пока что, — Ниган улыбается и уходит, не сомневаясь — парень побежит следом.

***

Карлу шестнадцать и у него конкретный сдвиг по фазе.

Геройские идеалы отца больше не кажутся ему единственно верными, словно более зелёная трава за чужим забором на горизонте маячит Ниган, носящий с собой обмотанную колючей проволокой биту по имени «Люсиль» и огнестрельное, постоянно подшучивающий над ним, иногда по-настоящему жутко, и разъезжающий на тонированном чёрном чудовище, называемом джипом.

С той самой встречи Карл начинает таскаться за ним, словно хвостик.

Иногда Ниган выходит в окружении людей, одетых в чёрное, будто они телохранители, — тогда он просто кивает Карлу головой в знак приветствия. В таком случае Карлу приходится идти домой — встречи не будет. 

Иногда он выезжает на машине и подхватывает Карла, или проезжает мимо (опять же, если у него дела), иногда просто выходит на своих двух, и они бесцельно мотаются по городу. 

Карл не знает, чем занимается Ниган — все попытки сунуть нос в чужое дело проваливаются, мужчина может остановить поток вопросов только одним взглядом, и Карл, конечно, как не пытается хорохориться, всё равно боится его, особенно вот таким — непривычно строгим. Но то, что род его деятельности не совсем законен, мужчина не отрицает. Ниган не предстаёт эдаким Робин Гудом — Карл бы не удивился, узнав, что тот творит ужасные вещи, а со временем даже понимает, что принял бы это.

Он не рассказывает о знакомстве ни отцу, ни матери, более того, скрывает отчаянно, но, кажется, родителям никакого дела до того, чем занят их сын — у отца работа, у матери — дом. 

У Карла очередной вечер под забором с табличкой «частная территория». 

Потому что в компании Нигана, хоть и являющегося пугающим типом, интереснее, чем дома, и интересно в общем, хотя бы потому, что иногда он, увлекаясь, рассказывает вещи, о которых Карл мог бы узнать только из Интернета, и ни от кого — лично. Например, как сделать дымовую бомбу из подручных средств или как попасть с первого раза в цель из чужого пистолета. 

Иногда даже с практикой.

За последние годы такое внимание со стороны взрослого человека было в новинку, и Карл наслаждался.

До тех пор, пока не пришла пора биться лбом об стену — чужие привычные прикосновения и похлопывания вызвали удушливую жаркую волну и румянец на щеках.

***

Мелкий Граймс, определённо, его преследовал.

Это, блять, было очевидно, как день белый.

И это было нездорово.

Но Ниган привык.

Не с первого раза, конечно, но раза с шестого — точно. Карл приходил почти каждый день, сидел у забора сначала по десять минут, потом по полчаса, затем по часу, ожидая, когда Ниган появится. Затем шёл следом, ввязывал в разговор. 

Вообще, пацан был какой-то шуганный. Но смелый — это читалось во взгляде, в том, как он сжимал кулаки, когда Ниган стрелял шутками из разряда «слишком», в том, как решительно он целился из пистолета, доверенного мужчиной пару раз, ради шутки («знаешь, парень, обычно прикрывают один глаз, когда целятся, а тебе не надо, ха-ха-ха»). 

Он был словно маленький волчонок — кусался, но зубки слишком маленькие, чтобы укусы приносили боль. Но в будущем он мог вырастить в настоящего волка — вот такой загрызёт и не подавится. Мысль, что Ниган прикладывает руку к становлению машины для убийств прямо под носом старшего Граймса-справедливого, забавляла.

Наверное, такая маленькая подстава в сторону умерившего пыл, но до сих пор копающего под «Спасителей» шерифа стала причиной, по которой он не выгонял Карла. Общение с ним Ниган воспринимал как собственную блажь, которую мог себе позволить — с любым, у кого возникнут вопросы, могла станцевать красавица-Люсиль.

Его не смущало, что кто-то из его парней мог увидеть, как он сюсюкается с каким-то пацаном — никто бы и слова сказать не посмел, ведь он с завидным постоянством продолжал прореживать ряды «Спасителей» при помощи Люсиль, что не давало им подумать, будто он размяк.

Первые тревожные звоночки появились тогда, когда, улетев на неделю в Миннесоту, он заметил за собой, что думает о пацанёнке даже в тот момент, когда щуплый азиат описывает ему преимущества сотрудничества.

Ниган слушает, и только через несколько минут понимает, что говорит, в общем-то, не с боссом. 

Он останавливает говорящего рукой, и, жутко улыбаясь, с насмешкой просит аудиенции с кем-то соответствующим по статусу. Но в голове бьётся напряжённая мысль о том, что на несколько минут мысли о сынке шерифа заставили его отвлечься от основной задачи. За неделю Ниган ещё не раз возвращается к мыслям о мальчишке. Сначала это раздражает его, словно камешек в ботинке, а потом он с усмешкой думает — почему нет? что ему мешает? Карл — как домашний питомец. Даже имя смахивает на кличку. 

Ниган возвращается обратно и обнаруживает мальчишку на обычном месте — сидящим около забора. Взгляд у него загнанный и печальный — об отъезде он предупреждён не был, и когда Карл, стреляя глазом, подбегает к нему и пихает в грудь обеими руками, отталкивая, мужчина рассеянно думает о том, что, видимо, предупредить стоило. Ниган смеётся — волчонок решил покусаться, как мило.

Кто же будет выбивать ему зубки за своеволие?

Никто.

Конечно, если они были бы под камерами, то стоило — в назидание наблюдающим, но мужчина не успел до них дойти — Карл настиг его раньше.

— Где ты был? — почти рычание, — я ходил сюда целую неделю, и тебя не было!

— Уезжал по делам, — Ниган ехидно улыбается, легко отбиваясь от кулаков мальчишки, — а что такое? Волновался за папочку?

Карл злится ещё больше, Ниган смеётся пуще прежнего и, легко перехватив чужие руки, обнимает по-отечески, за плечи, но даже в таких объятиях Карл неестественно быстро замирает, и весь его гнев куда-то исчезает, а краска заливает лицо. 

Такая покорность забавляет мужчину, он сгребает в охапку волосы на затылке и треплет, как собачку.

— Я думал, ты умер, — хмуро и смущённо выдаёт мальчишка после паузы.

— Малыш, тебе, видимо, вместе с глазом ещё и мозг зацепило, — подкалывает мужчина, — если я умер, то зачем здесь шататься?

Тот поднимает на него единственный взгляд — и в нём ни намёка на веселье. 

— Не знаю, — отвечает честно, и Ниган вздыхает. М-да, хреново. Слишком серьёзно сынок шерифа к нему относится. 

— Да ладно тебе, пацан. Зато смотри, как резко ты напал на меня, даже пару раз ударил правильно, говорю тебе, ты будущий маньяк-убийца, мне бы в твои годы…

***

Ниган заводит Карла в одну из своих квартир, когда тот обливается кофе так смачно, что уделывается с ног до головы. Шутки о безалаберности кончаются только на входе.

Он по-дружески предлагает парнишке ванну и свою одежду, не пришедшуюся в пору самому мужчине. Та оказывается Карлу безбожно велика. Потом, когда они сидят на кухне, Ниган, ухмыляясь, говорит:

— Знаешь, мне кажется, за помощь я заслужил благодарность, — мужчина улыбается широкой и хитрой улыбкой, не сулящей Карлу ничего хорошего. 

Мальчишка недоверчиво хмурится.

— И что ты хочешь в благодарность? — спрашивает аккуратно, но, видя загоревшийся в глазах собеседника уже знакомый жёсткий энтузиазм, понимает — отказаться будет невозможно. Не потому что он не имеет права, а потому что не сможет. Струсит. Ниган придавит его, заставит дать желаемое. 

— Хочу увидеть твою глазницу, — Ниган ухмыляется дьявольски, и Карл вздрагивает. Изуродованная, лишённая глаза глазница всегда была тем, что он предпочитал скрывать, даже от самого себя. Нечто, вызывающее жалость у всех, кроме мужчины, сидящего напротив него, нечто, перечеркнувшее его жизнь, разделившее на «до» и «после».

Уродство.

Но руки, словно загипнотизированные, тянутся к зафиксированным на затылке концам повязки. Развязывают, обнажая сморщенную, тошнотворно-нежную, травмированную кожу вокруг зияющего чернотой провала глазницы.

— Ну и жуть, Боже, отвратительно, — Ниган и тактичность — вещи разные, Карл уже привык, что тот говорит, что думает, но эти слова почему-то бьют по нему, — как противно, мерзость, ты сам-то видел? Потрогать можно?.. Ну, да брось, ты чего? 

Слёзы сами бегут по лицу, и Карл даже не стирает их, думая о том, что это проигрыш - разрыдаться перед Ниганом. Теперь один из немногих, проводящих с ним время, будет считать, что Карл — плакса. Мальчишка поднимает глаз на мужчину, но тот выглядит неожиданно-растерянным, каким Карл не видел его никогда прежде.

— Это было давно, случайность… Пуля попала в глаз, то, что я выжил, было неожиданностью, — срывающимся из-за рвущихся наружу рыданий голосом зачем-то рассказывает, будто оправдываясь, мальчишка, — и теперь это… это уродливо…

— Чёрт… Да эй, перестань, ты, слышишь? Блять, Карл… Да я не хотел задеть твои чувства, или типо того… Просто гнал, окей? Иногда забываю, что ты ребёнок, — его улыбка почти виноватая, и Карл взирает на него расширенным от удивления глазом. Ниган никогда не звал его по имени, не считая первой встречи, только «пацан», «мальчишка», «парень», «ковбой», «маньячила» и множество других прозвищ, — это же охуенно, этим нужно гордится. Прекращай, не будь истеричкой. Это реально круто, выглядишь потрясно. Я серьёзно будто в лицо смерти смотрю, такая жуть.

Поднявшийся с места Ниган обнимает его и уже знакомым жестом собирает в кулак волосы на затылке.

А сам думает о том, что в полной заднице, раз ему действительно от души жалко плаксивого волчонка. Не просто волчонка — Карла.

И это пиздец.

***

В парке темно, когда они сходят с освещённой тропы в глубину.

Гуталиновое беззвёздное небо высоко над ними, и Ниган вальяжно усаживается на лужайку. Карл всегда поражается ему — не похож этот мужчина, чередующий кожаную байкерскую куртку с элегантным пальто, имеющий повадки опасного дикого льва, на того, кто будет сидеть в траве со школьником.

Но он здесь.

С извечной улыбкой смотрит на небо, Люсиль лежит рядом, и грубая мужская рука лениво поглаживает рукоять, словно пса по загривку. Даже в спокойном состоянии от Нигана веет опасностью — он хищник на водопое, всегда собран, всегда на чеку, и внешнее умиротворение — имитация реального, стоит раздаться рядом лишь шороху, и он будет готов к нападению. 

Карл испытывает двойственной чувство — страх и ощущение безопасности одновременно. Ниган пугает его сам по себе, но он отчего-то уверен, что, если он будет в опасности, мужчина сможет - нет, обязательно - его защитит. Не то, чтобы Карл нуждался в защите — нет, он мог постоять за себя, но если вдруг…

— Знаешь, там, где я вырос, было до черта много звёзд. Я тогда мелкий был, сидел и смотрел на небо по вечерам, и мне это так нравилось. Ведь звёзды — это здорово, да, пацан? Что-то нихрена не похожее на наш дерьмовый мир, — он ложится на спину и не смотрит на Карла, которого, после того случая на квартире, больше не зовёт по имени, — а потом мы переехали, в Виргиния-Бич. Там было море, а звёзд - не-е-е-т, не было. Сюда я переехал уже сам, и тут тоже, одни чёртовы вывески, и никаких звёзд. Да и времени для них тоже нет, я человек занятой, — рассмеялся.

Нигана никогда не тянуло на откровения. До этого дня. На несколько минут Карл почувствовал себя приблизившимся к тому, что недоступно другим, к какому-то кто-знает-какому-по-счёту дну, которое, возможно, было настоящим, а не потайным, как остальные.

— Я смотрел на звёзды, когда мы с отцом выезжали далеко за город. Кемпинг, все дела. Было здорово, но это тоже было давно, — он говорит робко, но Ниган никогда не перебивает, улыбается ему, иногда словно насмехаясь над всем тем, что он говорит, иногда внимательно, но всегда - выслушивая до конца.

— Думаю, не тридцать лет назад, — Ниган смеётся и отворачивается от Карла, снова смотря в небо. Когда он начинает говорить снова, мальчишка успевает крепко задуматься и вздрагивает, снова услышав густой, бархатистый голос, звуки которого вызывают приятную дрожь.

— Знаешь, может, годка через два-три, когда не твоему бате будет решать, отпускать тебя с отпетыми бандюганами в путешествия или нет, мы, может быть, съездим куда-нибудь далеко, где можно будет смотреть на звёзды. Наверное, я старею, раз говорю тебе такие вещи, — он смеётся, и в этом смехе нет привычной насмешки, это смех обычного человека, почему-то тратящего на обычного школьника своё свободное время.

Наверно, это удивляло Карла больше всего.

Ниган сам по себе был личностью, не поддающейся анализу. Он любил шоу и игры, часто не договаривал, в один момент мог быть жестоким, а через несколько секунд доброжелательным. С ним никогда не было ясно, какая карта выпадет. Но мужчина ни разу не пытался прогнать Карла, запретить ему приходить. Люди, работающие за высоким забором, отрезающим его от жизни Нигана, к которой доступа не было, не гнали разгуливающего около территории мальчишку. Только потом Карл понял, что, видимо, они были предупреждены о том, что он может прийти (обязательно придёт) и будет ошиваться у территории.

Первое время Карл считал, что это жалость, но вскоре понял — совсем нет. 

Нигану жалость была не свойственна, испытывать её по отношению к кому-либо, даже к себе, он ненавидел. Она дезориентировала его своей чужеродностью, неуместностью на жёсткой почве его характера. Тот случай с глазом — либо притворство, либо грёбанное чудо, и мальчишке искренне хотелось верить, что второе.

То, что тот был готов продолжать видеться с ним до совершеннолетия, не просто поразило Карла, а почти убило. Он почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам, а взгляд единственного глаза, против воли, потрясено впивается в лежащего на земле и абсолютно не придавшего своим словам значения Нигана.

Тот продолжает задумчиво смотреть на небо, и Карл замечает, что впервые за много месяцев видит эмоциональное лицо мужчины абсолютно расслабленным. Это было непривычно. Всегда на лице Нигана, словно пришитая, была так идущая ему, красивая улыбка. Она, словно калейдоскоп, могла выражать тысячи эмоций, от злобы до абсолютной радости, но сейчас, именно в тот момент, под чёрным, словно смоль, небом она отсутствовала. Без неё лицо Нигана казалось не просто расслабленным, но смягчённым, мирным. Вечно собирающиеся в уголках глаз глубокие морщины превратились в узкие тонкие полосы.

— Пацан, бля, задолбал пялится, — рушит картину Ниган, возвращая на место усмешку, в этот раз, недовольную, хмурясь. Карл ловит себя на мысли, что, если бы Ниган не заговорил, он точно бы провёл по непривычно смягчившемуся лицу руками, не смотря на то, что после мог безжалостно получить от Люсиль, — лучше спой.

Мальчишка вспыхивает, Ниган довольно посмеивается, снова оборачиваясь к нему, и в глазах мужчины пляшут задорные искры.

— Я не знаю никаких песен, — отрезает Карл и тоже опускается на траву рядом с собеседником, подложив руки под голову.

— Да не гони, будто тебе мамка не пела, или отец не крутил какую-нибудь заезженную старую кассетку в лихие минувшие годы. Вспоминай, а то Люсиль всегда рада станцевать на чужих рёбрах, — чужая улыбка становится по-знакомому плотоядной, и Карл, хоть никогда и не получал ничего крепче грубоватого толчка от Нигана, всё же судорожно вспоминает текст хоть какой-нибудь песни.

— You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, — вспоминает слова маминой колыбельной Карл и начинает петь, пытаясь попасть в почти забытую мелодию. Только потом, он, конечно, поймёт двусмысленность спетого, — you make me happy when skies are gray, youʼll never know dear, how much I love you, please donʼt take my sunshine away…*

— У тебя чертовски круто получается, ты знал? — Ниган одобрительно смеётся, и Карлу кажется, будто этот вечер, переходящий в ночь, навсегда отпечается на подкорке его головного мозга.

А ещё он крупно влип.

***

Они видятся часто, и Карл не замечает, как проходят целых полгода. Он увидел Нигана в первый раз в марте, а за окном — август. Лето ещё не кончилось, но в воздухе уже пахнет затхлым, закономерным увяданием.

Так пахнет сырой, пожелтевший лист.

Так пахнет чёрная, плодородная земля, ещё дышащая накопленным за три тёплых месяца теплом тогда, когда на улице уже холодно.

Деревья всё ещё зелёные, а бледное небо, словно полинявшее после стирки, затянуто тонким слоем блекло-дымчатых облаков.

Карл решает признаться Нигану. Выглядывает из окна на то, что творится с миром, точнее, со спальным районом, с домиками соседей напротив, и не находит ничего, чтобы могло его подбодрить. Мир вокруг на границе перехода в новую жизнь («символично,» — кивает сам себе мальчишка) безлик, и в нём нет ни единой подсказки о правильности решения.

В воображении Ниган смеётся и разворачивается, идя вперёд — не оборачивается, знает, что Карл пойдёт следом, не комментирует сбивчивое признание, просто игнорирует — это не то, что достойно внимание такого человека, как Ниган.

В другом развитии событий лицо у него становится насмешливо-брезгливым, так он смотрит на тех, кто говорит ему ничего не стоящую ерунду. Ниган усмехается, и отправляет его прочь. А на следующий день впервые за полгода охрана гонит Карла от забора.

И третье, то, на что надеялся Карл — увидеть хотя бы тень того выражения, которое было на лице мужчины летней ночью — умиротворение. Не жалость, как тогда в квартире, нет. Интересно, как выглядит любовь, отражённая калейдоскопом улыбок Нигана? Мысль приходится затолкать куда-то подальше.

***

Пока Карл идёт к базе, ноги его становятся ватными, а руки холодными и липкими. Он судорожно вытирает их о края рубашки, но это не помогает. Призрачная надежда на то, что Нигана ещё нужно дождаться, и не факт, что он появится, облегчает волнение — на крайний случай, ведь всегда можно передумать? На что он вообще надеется, Ниган — дикий коктейль из властолюбия, жестокости и брутальности, а он хочет влезть со своими «чувствами», которые не к месту, но… сложно бороться с надеждой.

А Ниган, как обычно, не даёт ему и шанса на передышку, — стоит у забора и ждёт, завидев, сверлит ехидным взглядом, и, словно дурачась, машет рукой, двигаясь навстречу. Карлу кажется, будто он грохнется в обморок, прямо сейчас, но взяв себя в руки, идёт вперёд, собрав волю в кулак. Но та развеивается по дующему в лицо ветру.

Ниган проходит мимо и движется в том направлении, из которого пришёл мальчишка. Люсиль, как всегда, за спиной, и Карл рассеянно, почти панически, при этом стараясь собраться с мыслями, мимолётом думает о том, что до сих пор не знает, почему биту зовут именно «Люсиль».

— Шевели своими двумя, у нас куча дел, пацан, — Ниган, не оборачиваясь, бросает ему из-за плеча, и сам не узнавая себя, Карл делает резкий рывок вперёд, хватая мужчину за руку. Тот не ожидает. Оборачивается, с вытянувшимся лицом, с которого, будто шпателем - штукатурку, соскребли улыбку.

— Стой, — слово вырывается само собой, и в нём столько дрожи и нервозной тревоги, что Ниган, действительно, замирает, с интересом глядя на мальчишку с покрасневшими скулами. Тот смотрит сначала в пол, а потом поднимает горящий решимостью (ух, оторва) прищуренный глаз, которым словно бы пытается прожечь в зрачках Нигана дырки, а потом быстро, скороходом, выпаливает, — я люблю тебя.

И вся решимость, кажется, окончательно рассеивается. Он опускает взгляд, отпускает чужую руку и смотрит на асфальт, украшенный узором из щебня. Сутулится, когда слышит усмешку Нигана. Тот плавно подходит ближе и поднимает лицо Карла за подбородок.

«А почему бы и нет?» — думает мужчина. Карл ему нравится. Чертовски нравится, с этой его дырой в башке и решительным взглядом. Но помучить, поиграть — тоже нравится. Главное, не переборщить.

— И чего ты ждёшь от меня? — взгляд глумящийся, но в нём что-то большое. Карл понимает, что тот развлекается, только не знает, что же смешит мужчину больше - сложившаяся ситуация или он сам, Карл?

— Я… — с ответом не клеится, Карл мучается, пытаясь подобрать слова. Чужой тяжёлый взгляд подавляет его, ломает, и он тушуется, стараясь сопротивляться, бросать ответные взгляды, но ещё слишком юн для того, чтобы суметь ответить Нигану по достоинству.

Ниган уважает, что тот вообще решается. Хотя всё равно забавляется. Смеётся хрипло, затем задирает чужую голову и целует. Не рассусоливаясь, по-взрослому, не делая акцента на том, что поцелуй у Карла, вероятно, первый, а опыта ноль, но всё же делает это мягче, чем привык. Размыкает губы, проходится по кромке зубов, щекам, языку. 

«Раскисаю к старости,» — отстранёно думает он, с интересом заглядывая в зажмуренный глаз раскрасневшегося шерифского сынка, вцепившегося в жёсткую кожу куртки белыми пальцами. Ни разница в возрасте, ни отец-коп Нигана не смущают. Он уже говорил, что мальчишка ему чертовски нравится?

— Всё? — с ласковой усмешкой наигранно-участливо спрашивает Ниган, всё ещё удерживая чужое лицо за подбородок, поглаживая незатейливым движением. Тот открывает глаз как-то неуверенно, но увиденное Карлу нравится. Его не оттолкнули, на губах всё ещё горит сургучная печать поцелуя, а в глазах напротив что-то такое необыкновенное, мягкое, несмотря на то, что голос по-будничному едок. — Тогда пошли.

Ниган обнимает Карла за плечо и уверенно движется вперёд. Мальчишка робко позволяет себе положить руку на чужую спину.

— You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray… 

У Нигана охренительный хриплый голос.

***

Проникнуть в кабинет отца — плёвое дело. Ниган научил его ломать замки при помощи подручных средств ещё весной («замок, как баба, нужно быть ласковым, но уметь и жёстче»). Желательно, тонких и гибких подручных средств. Шпилька матери подходит идеально.

Когда Карл начинает догадываться, что Ниган из тех, кого пытается накрыть его отец? 

Да сразу, наверное, но сопоставить факты не решается. Сначала — боится быть пойманным, затем — просто не до этого. Теперь любопытство сжигает, Ниган же отшучивается, и о работе — ни слова, только то, что дело это не его ума совершенно («Люсиль, в отличие от меня, не любит излишне любопытных, усёк?»). 

Способ найти ответы — один.

В кабинете порядок. Дела сложены по алфавиту, и Карл ищет папку «Спасители», по названию группировки, которое услышал из разговора родителей, когда подслушивал. 

Папка находится быстро — идеально ровная, из плотной жёлтой бумаги, она скрывает то, что мучает любопытство мальчишки.

Жадно распахнув и пролистав первый страницы, Карл даже не знает, застонать ли от обречения, как будто «да ладно, блять», или сказать «о, да-а» из-за попадания в десятку, потому что с первой страницы на него смотрит Ниган. Ну, как смотрит, он куда-то решительно направляется, рука крепко сжимает лежащую на плече Люсиль, и взгляд у него жёсткий и хлёсткий, что видно даже на некачественном снимке.

Хлопок входной двери заставляет Карла бесшумно выскользнуть за дверь и вернуть замок в прежнее положение. Отец поднимается по лестнице, улыбается, треплет по волосам, и Карлу ни капли не стыдно перед ним за совершённое.

Нигану бы тоже не было. Вообще не бывает. 

Вспомнив о мужчине, Карл потирает лиловый засос над правой ключицей и довольно усмехается.

***

Когда отец говорит матери о том, что сегодня, буквально через полчаса, они гениально расставленной ловушкой накроют «Спасителей» так, что возможности выбраться у них не будет, Карл почти давится своим завтраком. 

Всё внутри бьёт тревогу, а в голове уже просчитывается план — пробраться в машину, приехать туда с отцом, накрыть весь план, чего бы это ни стоило. Словно тень, он выскальзывает из-за стола, бесшумно ретируясь в зал, где на низком кофейном столике лежат ключи с брелком от служебной машины. Зажав динамик краем рубашки, он нажимает на кнопку открытия, и смятая ткань заглушает пищащий звук — машина же просто моргает фарами.

Дальше — проще, выйти из дома через чёрный ход, залечь на заднем сидении и не подавать признаков жизни. 

Отец, поглощённый размышлениями о предстоящей облаве, до жути невнимателен, и когда он садится в машину, то не замечает Карла в ней.

***

Машины берут «Спасителей» в неплотное кольцо, Ниган сразу же просчитывает возможности выбраться. 

Можно было догадаться, что затишье бывает только перед бурей, но он был немного увлечён. Мысленно дав Карлу пинка, Ниган бросил взгляд на стоящего рядом исполнителя. Тот, повернувшись боком, обеспечил ему возможность незаметно достать левой рукой пистолет из кобуры. Прямо перед его лицом было лицо шерифа Граймса-старшего.

И тот уже нацелился, ожидая неверного движения.

Конечно, он не будет убивать шерифа, не хотелось бы потом подтирать сопли его сынишке, ещё совесть, не дай Бог, проснётся, но вот надерёт Рику задницу прилично. Люди вокруг него — свои, тоже просчитывают возможности выбраться. Они столько лет работают вместе, что искать возможность выхода при облаве — уже отработанная до синхронности привычка. Конечно, потом выдвинут обвинения, некоторые из них сядут, но всё же.

Ниган, не сводя глаз с Граймса, резко опускает левую на кобуру, затем, подняв руку, перебрасывает ствол в правую.

Шериф целится в голову.

***

Когда Карл вываливается из машины и залезает под неё, потасовка идёт полным ходом, но отец стоит у соседней тачки и не двигается с места. Мальчишка понимает, и в душе холодеет — целится.

Ищет глазами лидера.

Нигана.

Карл поднимается и под свист пуль бежит на отца, желая сбить с ног, а дальше чувствует ослепительную, неожиданную и резкую боль, словно вирус, пробирающуюся в каждую частицу тела за несколько миллисекунд. 

***

Нигану хватает мгновения, чтобы понять — Граймс выпускает пулю слишком поздно, и она пролетает мимо, вгрызаясь в асфальт.

Но Ниган всегда попадает в цель. Только сегодня — не в ту.

Он, обычно, никогда не бегает. Двигается плавно — король, осматривающий свои владения, коими является весь мир.

Но в тот момент он стал настоящим взбешённым хищником — вздёргивается с места и бежит в сторону Карла, испытывая незнакомый ужас, неведомый королям. Он злобно отпихивает склонившегося над пацаном Граймса-старшего, и тот убит настолько, что даже не может сопротивляться.

У Карла в глазах нелепое удивление, и Ниган держит его на руках, зажимая рану. Обещать, что всё будет хорошо — глупо, рана смертельна, они понимают это оба, но сейчас впервые за многие годы Нигану хочется сказать что-то утешающее.

— Чёрт, Карл, прости, — всё, что он может сказать, но мальчишка кивает ему — смело, как всегда, и смотрит угасающим помутившимся глазом с решимостью, ставшей для мужчины уже почти родной. Хватает за отвороты пальто и силится сказать что-то, несмотря на скапливающуюся во рту густую турмалиновую кровь.

— Я… — он хрипит отчаянно, хватает ртом воздух, словно при истерике, но продолжает говорить, — я прощаю.

Нигану жаль по-настоящему, он удерживает Карла на руках, словно собственного ребёнка.

— Карл, … — он зовёт его по имени так часто, как не звал никогда, и тот перебивает его.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит чётко, уверенно, и Ниган теряется в захлёстывающем чувстве вины, непривычном и неправильном.

— Я тоже.

Всё это похоже на грёбанный фильм, но ты же любишь шоу, Ниган?

Рядом раздаются рыдания шерифа. Хотел сломить врага – вышло. Но не бесплатно.

***  
Граймс-старший после произошедшего становится пустышкой, никакущий противник, да и Ниган не лучше. Конечно, чисто визуального ничего не меняется, он становится только злее, и парни стараются не попадаться ему на глаза — сожрёт и не подавится, а кашу из крови, дроблённой черепной коробки и мозгов ещё долго с содроганием будут оттирать уборщики. За последние месяцы, он, будто, стал мягче, но теперь все видели — нет, всё только хуже.

У Нигана в жизни неожиданно пусто, словно из ставшей родной комнаты вынесли всю мебель, да ещё и обои содрали. Это чувство не мешало ему жить — эй, он и не с таким жил, не такое переживал (Люсиль и сын, их неожиданная смерть - мир обрушился), но всё равно, внутри гложущая темнота, похожая на знакомую глазницу - взгляд в лицо смерти, растянувшийся на неопределённый срок. 

Странности начинаются потом. Когда на мебели появляется слой чего-то, похожего на растолчённые звёзды или мерцающую пыльцу с крыльев мотылька. Оно ложится ровным слоем поверх мебели в его личных апартаментах и вызывает необъяснимое и отвратительное чувство тоски.

Ниган не верит в мистику, но когда видит на зеркале своё имя, написанное той же пылью, теряется.

***

После смерти он привязан к Нигану, словно невидимой нитью. С самого конца, когда теряет сознание от боли, а потом резко открывает глаз, но уже смотря на себя со стороны, до дальнейшего, когда вынужден быть с мужчиной везде.

Карл его не винит — сам полез, вот и поплатился за безрассудство. 

Иногда усмехается — хотел взглянуть на жизнь за высоким забором с табличкой «частная территория»? Узнать, чем занимается Ниган, когда не занят тобой, что происходит в его жизни? 

Смотри.

Кокаин, сутенёры, иностранцы всех сортов и расцветок, предлагающие дурь, оружие, дешёвую рабочую силу и денежные махинации, игорные дома.

Когда Ниган при нём с плотоядной усмешкой, выглядящей пришитой заплаткой на потрясающем лице, замахивается Люсиль и вышибает мозги какому-то парню, Карл вздрагивает и отходит. Несмотря на то, что он бесплотен, и ошмётки содержимого чужой головы не могут его коснутся, мальчишке противно.

Но в противоречие всему сам Ниган омерзения не вызывает, Карл, ходя за ним по пятам больше двух недель, удивляется, как тому удаётся держать в руках такую невероятно огромную систему. Чужая жестокость не стала открытием, лишь подтверждением былых догадок, которые, кажется, были так давно — в прошлой жизни. И это на самом деле так.

Карл наблюдает за Ниганом и сначала не замечает никаких изменений, отчего что-то внутри, хоть он теперь и представляет из себя невидимую полупрозрачную субстанцию, похожую на голограмму, скручивает обидой. Лишь потом парень замечает, что мужчина, как расстроенный музыкальный инструмент — поломка внутри, не видна снаружи. Будучи при людях, он оставался всё тем же властным и жестоким, ещё более жестоким, чем Карл знал, человеком, но когда Ниган думал, что он один, с его лица позолотой слезала улыбка, и под ней мальчишка видел тоску вперемешку с болью.

Первое время Карл не трогает предметы, считает, что провалится сквозь, так как свободно проходит через двери. Его руки слегка просвечивают и выглядят бледными, посмотреть на себя в зеркало он не может. Только позже замечает, что может трогать, да ещё и оставлять следы, но только по ночам. От его прикосновений на мебели и вещах остаётся перламутрово-серый, жемчужный слой пыли — тонкий, но броский.

Ниган, замечая его, удивляется, и в Карле загорается энтузиазм. Дать знать о своём присутствии, оказывается, проще простого. Он размашисто выводит имя Нигана на зеркале в его спальне, а затем дожидается, когда тот проснётся.

Мужчина хмурится, но не так, когда он в бешенстве или зол.

Он по-настоящему удивлён.

Собирает огрубевшими подушечками пальцев пыль с зеркала, растирает мерцающее вещество. Карл, замерев, наблюдает за его действиями. Ниган оглядывается по сторонам всё так же недоверчиво и хмуро. А потом напряжённо произносит:

— Карл? — и мальчишка вслух говорит «о, да-а», только знает, что его не слышно.  
***

Конечно, Ниган не верит в мистический бред — он не баба и не малолетка, но внутренний голосок противно сообщает, что в закрытые апартаменты никто и никогда бы не вошёл. Да даже если бы и открытые были — всё равно не вошёл, у всех вокруг — кишка тонка, а уборщица при виде его оскала каждый раз чуть не теряет сознание, стала бы она писать что-то в его комнате или разбрасывать искристый порошок? Разумеется, нет, в подавлении окружающих Ниган знал толк.

— Карл? — Ниган произносит чётко и громко, но недоверчиво. Из зеркала на него смотрит серьёзный и хмурый мужчина.

Мягкое дуновение воздуха в районе груди, но Ниган даже не вздрагивает от неожиданности, хотя остаётся шокированным. Кожу обжигает прохладой ещё некоторое время, и в одну мистическую хрень мужчина готов поверить.

***

После этого Карл начинает липнуть к мужчине везде, как мотылёк к светильнику. От него веет властностью и жаром, они приятно вибрируют под просвечивающимися пальцами, когда мальчишка кладёт вечно холодные ладони, согреваясь, на чужие плечи и чувствует, как они напрягаются под прикосновениями. 

Удивительно, но руки не проходят сквозь. 

Ему нравится, что Ниган теперь замечает его присутствие, нравится отвлекать его объятиями, прикосновениями к лицу и оставаться безнаказанным. 

Будь он жив и попытайся мешать его планам, Ниган бы разбил Карлу нос об первую попавшуюся твёрдую поверхность. Но он не может — шевелит желваками, и, пока никого нет, обещает, что отмудохал бы до смерти, если бы мог. Потом, правда, на его лице мелькает неприятная Карлу вина — мужчина вспоминает, чья пуля убила его, но мальчишке уже всё равно. Из-за грани не выбраться, так что толку вспоминать?

Он часами бродит по базе днём, заглядывает во все уголки, но далеко уйти не может. Однажды, когда пытается направиться к своему дому, навестить отца, ещё не успев выйти за границы базы, замечает, что руки становятся всё более и более прозрачными. Напугавшись, он тогда вернулся назад очень быстро — окончательно умирать не хотелось. Происходящее с ним — не совсем ведь смерть, он существует, хоть и невидим, может думать, говорить вслух, оставлять после себя следы. Потерять ещё и это - страшно. Возвращаясь, он без стеснения жмётся к боку Нигана и следит за постепенно приобретающими привычный оттенок эфемерными руками.

***

Сначала Нигану непривычно разговаривать с тем, кого он не видит, но потом - привыкает и замечает, что следы Карл может оставлять только по ночам — он пишет на тёмной мебели ответы. Днём постоянно дотрагивается — по холодящим кожу ощущениям Ниган узнаёт, что это прикосновения. Если они длятся слишком долго, то мужчину пробивает дрожь, как будто он сидит в холодильнике, но парнишка, кажется, этого не замечает. Мужчина же привыкает к постоянному лёгкому морозу, хотя временами, за выходки, мальчишке хочется крепко вдарить. 

На переговорах или при обходе базы Карл любит прикасаться неожиданно, так, чтобы обязательно было контрастно, неприятно, но главное - заметно. Ниган злится, но не звереет, воспринимает как шалость.

Даже таким своим присутствием мальчишка облегчает его повседневную жизнь, заполняет пустоту. Ниган привыкает разговаривать сам с собой, когда находится один, подолгу рассказывать Карлу о происходящем или своём прошлом. Он уверен — тот слушает. Мальчишка обычно сразу даёт понять, что рядом.

Ниган с несвойственной ему лаской проводит рукой по остающимся на одежде серебристым, напоминающим россыпи звёзд, следам, по воздуху, где холоднее.

Удивляется, как всё получилось вот так.

***

Страх перед Ниганом становится тенью того, что он испытывал при жизни. 

Тень исчезает, когда Карл забирается в постель к спящему мужчине. Он не чувствует матраца или одеяла под собой, но чувствует чужое манящее тепло, согревающее его самого, а от того приятное вдвойне, как тёплая вода после зимней прогулки, но стоило только приложить щеку к чужой груди, а руку устроить поперёк талии, как Ниган подорвался с места, и Карл отпрянул.

Рука мужчины сразу же легла на рукоять Люсиль, а глаза, словно не со сна, цепко и внимательно вглядываются в темноту — хищник, готовый защищаться, ожидающий атаки, смертоносный для любого врага, он держит биту ещё несколько минут, а потом проводит свободной ладонью по груди и собирает с неё переливчатое серебро.

— Карл, блять, я чуть не выпал, — делится он с мальчишкой, который тоже, словно инстинктивно, расслабляется, когда видит, как Ниган опускает Люсиль, — пиздец, пацан, я с тобой сдохну раньше времени. Не в обиду, конечно…

Карл смущённо выводит на скомканном одеяле «извини», мерцающее в темноте, и мужчина отмахивается. Мальчишку же удивляет, что, вот он умер, а Люсиль, когда та попадает в руки к Нигану, всё равно продолжает опасаться.

— Забей, ложись, если хочешь, — Ниган широко улыбается, ложась обратно и обводя себя приглашающим жестом. Карл улыбается тоже и возвращается на место, с которого поднялся. Ему, в отличие от Нигана, не видно, как поверх ночной футболки проступают неясные отпечатки ладони и щеки, больше напоминающий овал.

— Бля, вот жаловался тебе тогда, ну, помнишь, в парке? Что звёзд здесь нет совсем. А ты, выходит, мой собственный звёздный мальчик. Вместо звёзд на небе, грёбанные звёзды в доме, а? Как тебе это, малыш, нравится быть моим звёздным мальчиком?

И в голосе столько забавы и ласки, что Карл рвано выводит на чужой руке «да».

Да.

Ему нравится быть «звёздным мальчиком».

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по посту сообщества, которому и посвящено https://vk.com/lostotp?w=wall-119850978_45.   
> Бета: Iril La Vey


End file.
